You Smell Nice
by dramaskunk
Summary: What do you think of when you smell the rain? What about fresh laundry? Or someone's blanket? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Fruits Basket**

"_The one who controls the zodiac… The master of their souls."_

"_Stop trying to destroy our "happiness." Stay out of it. Be a good girl. Otherwise, you'll be punished."_

Tohru sat up with a gasp. Her trembling fingers instantly felt for the scratch on her cheek that had healed days ago, but still stung, as if Akito had scratched her that evening. Tohru physically shivered, she pulled the comforter up to her chin. That nightmare had felt so real; the pain from the scratch and the pain of seeing all the Sohmas gone.

Gone? Tohru sat up again. What if it hadn't been a dream? What if the Sohmas really had left? She'd never get to try and break the curse. She'd never get to see both sides of Hatsuharu again, or hug Momiji. She'd never get to hear Shigure's wisdom or help Yuki in his secret base. She'd never be able to share moments with Kyo and see him smile.

Kyo? Maybe he hadn't left yet. Maybe she had time to persuade him not to go. She swung her legs over the giant bed and scurried down the hall. First, she checked Yuki's room, just in case. A small sigh of relief past through her lips as she saw the young man shift in his bed. She stood there for a second thinking how sweet peaceful he looked, when a sudden noise snapped her back to her real mission: checking on Kyo.

She scurried to his door and peeked in, his bed was a mess, as if someone had been occupying it, but had left. Left? Gone? Kyo was gone! Tohru let out a gasp as she ran to Kyo's bed, to get a better look. There it was, empty. She fell upon it; her little bursts of sobs were muffled into Kyo's pillow. She inhaled his scent. Her last conscious thought was thinking she'd never get to smell him again as she fell into a dreamless slumber.


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the normal "blah blah blah, I dont own it. blah blah blah.**_ Its gonna get fluffier later on, so watch out

* * *

_

The sun glared down upon the sleeping form of Kyo. He blinked, and then shivered, he went to grab his blanket but touched roof. He had fallen asleep on the roof. He stood up and stretched, then proceeded to climb through his bedroom window and landed on his bed with a light thud.

Kyo rolled onto his side and noticed there was no blanket. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something pink and brown. He peered over his bed and saw a sleeping Tohru on the floor, cuddling with his blanket. "Oy, Tohru wake up. What are you doing on the floor?" Kyo touched her cheek.

Tohru awoke at the sound of her name. Her fingers brushed against something warm and rough on her cheek. At the sudden contact of her small hand, Kyo quickly pulled his hand away. He could feel a light blush on his cheeks. He asked again, "what are you doing on the floor?"

Tohru groggily sat up, the blanket still clutched in her fists. She gazed up at Kyo, blinking. Suddenly she remembered why she was there. But she had forgotten another minor problem as she flung her arms around him with happy relief. Tohru was soon clutching an orange cat. She kept mumbling, "I thought you had left," over and over again.

Not fully understanding and becoming more embarrassed at the awkward embrace, Kyo interrupted Tohru's ramblings. "I want to change back."

"Oh right." The minute Tohru placed Kyo on to the bed; the room was filled with smoke. Tohru let out a small "Eeep!" and spun around, she was about to leave when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around to see a fully clothed Kyo, who pulled her back towards him.

"I would never leave without saying goodbye, first." He said gruffly. Then Kyo let go of her wrist, and opened the door wider to exit. Walking by at the same time was Shigure.

Shigure stopped, and stared into the open bedroom, looking from Kyo to Tohru. A big grin appeared, "so Tohru has chosen the cat. How interesting! But how will Yuki take it when you tell him the news?"

"What news?" Yuki appeared beside Shigure, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Well, our little flower has…" At this point Kyo knocked Shigure over the head, making Shigure fall to the floor. Yuki stepped over the body and proceeded to the bathroom not noticing once, Tohru still standing behind Kyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Furuba, not mine!

* * *

**

It was early evening, when Shigure stated running around the house, trying to think of an escape route. He had forgotten about the novelist meeting, so he had forgotten to plan an escape. Mitchan would be there any second. He didn't even have time to run to Hatori's or Ayame's. He decided to call in sick, when a desperate voice called out, "Sensei, time to go to the meeting." In a last attempt to escape, Shigure went to the back door.

Standing in his way was Mitchan, her arms reached out to throttle him, in case he tried anything. Suddenly two burly men appeared on each side of Mitchan. They each grabbed an arm and started to drag him to the waiting car. "Tohru!" Shigure wailed. "Help me. Help…" The car door slammed and the car drove away.

Tohru stuck her head out of her bedroom door. "Did someone call me?" She shrugged, and then popped back into her room to finish her homework.

Downstairs, Yuki came back from the secret base, and looked at the clock. At least he remembered Shigure had a meeting, so he wasn't worried when he noticed the silence. The phone rang; Yuki answered "Sohmas."

"Yun-Yun!" Kakeru Manabe's voice was loud and energetic. "Please come down to the school for an emergency meeting. We came across a couple problems that I'm sure you can fix."

Yuki sighed, "I'll be down there in a few minutes."

"Great!" Manabe exclaimed, "We'll be waiting."

Yuki hung up the phone, walked upstairs, and knocked on Tohru's door "Honda-san are you in there?"

Tohru opened the door and smiled "Yes Yuki, do you need something?"

"Ah no. Honda-san I'm sorry but I have to go to a meeting at school. I'm sorry for leaving you here alone."

"Eh…" Tohru started.

"Don't be." Kyo appeared behind Yuki. "I have nothing to do, so I can stick around."

"Oh Kyo, that's very kind but you don't have to." Tohru stepped forward.

"No, its okay." Kyo grumbled. Yuki gave Kyo a death glare as he walked away and out the door.

"Thank you Kyo. That's so nice of you to stay." Tohru beamed up at Kyo.

Kyo started to blush. "Whatever, I'll just be on the roof if you need anything." He took a step as if to leave.

"Oh." Tohru's expression saddened. "I was hoping we could play Rich Man Poor Man, or something." Her eyes pleaded: "please say yes."

Kyo hesitated. He could never say no to Tohru, but he felt so awkward trying to answer. He switched the subject "don't you have to finish the laundry?"

"It can wait. The game doesn't take that long." Tohru showed a small smile.

Kyo looked into her big brown eyes. "Ok, one game."

Tohru happily grabbed Kyo's hand and lead him down stairs. "One game." She promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine (but I wish I owned Kyo sigh)**

_I told you there would be fluffiness! Sorry this chapter is kinda long_**

* * *

**

Hours passed, and the sky grew darker. Outside it started to rain.

Inside, Kyo and Tohru spent time together. Playing card games and eating dinner. Kyo heard the rain outside. "Guess you can't finish the laundry now."

"Laundry?" Tohru looked up from the dishes. "Oh no! The laundry!" She ran upstairs to bring the soggy laundry inside. She went back to the kitchen where Kyo was taking a drink from the carton. "I guess I'll have to do it tomorrow, when the weather clears."

Kyo nodded in agreement as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I wonder where…" Before he could finish his sentence the lights flickered and the house went dark. Tohru let out a screech at the sudden darkness. Kyo fumbled for the drawer that held the emergency flashlight.

A beam of light fell upon Tohru as Kyo turned on the flashlight. He could see her worried expression "come on." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the dining room, where they looked for the candles and matches.

Soon they were settled around the table. The lit candles cast wobbly shadows across the walls. Tohru kneeled across the table from Kyo; she watched the tiny flames dance and listened to the music of the rain. Suddenly, a loud boom from the thunder made her jump "Kyo!" she yelped. Before he could respond, she jumped again as the thunder rumbled again. ""Kyo…" she said more fearfully.

Not knowing what to say or do to comfort her, Kyo stood up "I'll get you a blanket." He left the room, outside the sky boomed. Tohru shrieked and scrunched into a ball.

Upstairs, Kyo heard the scream. He grabbed the closest blanket and ran back into the dining room. He saw Tohru in her pathetic position and kneeled beside her, he draped the around her shoulders. She sat up and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me use your blanket." Tohru said. Kyo's worried expression changed to confusion. He looked at the blanket closer and realized that in his haste he had, in fact, grabbed his blanket that had been on the floor.

"Whatever." Kyo mumbled.

Tohru brought the blanket up to her face and inhaled, she giggled. "It smells just like you." She rubbed one of the soft corners against her cheek. "It's like your giving me a hug, but without turning into a cat." She wrapped it around herself tighter and buried her nose into one of the fold and giggled again.

She suddenly felt two warm, strong arms wrap around her. She looked up in surprise and met Kyo's eyes, before a familiar puff of smoke filled the room.

Tohru picked up Kyo, so they were eye level, and then buried her face in his fur. "You smell nice, Kyo"

Kyo let out a small purr.

* * *

_Okay, during the storm Shigure stayed at Ayame's amd Yuki stayed at Manabe's. That is why they never came home! OK_  



End file.
